The tales of my adventure
by KehtaraFura
Summary: This story/book is based half in Minecraft and in real life so if your told of floating trees it might happen. Also this contains youtubers you may send OCS!
1. Chapter 1 Hero what are you doing?

Name: Kitty Smiths

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long platinum blond hair, Icy blue eyes (For first Flash Back) Blond Hair, Icy blue eyes, Small White T-Shirt, Shorts. (For MC) Blond Hair, dark blue eyes, black and midnight blue hoodie, white shirt, and jeans.

Pairing if any: Sky or Blaze or Ian/Ssundee ( I'm troll if anyone chooses Blaze or Ian you may be paired with them)

Mc Username: InRagedCat96

Personality: Friendly, Happy and calm.

YouTube Channel: ShadowOfIce

Name: Conner Smiths

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance: Short Clean Cut Brown hair, with Teal eyes (For in MC) Brown Hair with grey green eyes, Red and Grey jacket, Black T-shirt, Grey pants, Red and black Shoes

Paring: Frost or anyone else

Mc Username: LitTorch72

YT Channel: LightToFlames

Name: Blaze Drakes

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Appearance: Spiky black hair, Amber eyes, (for First Flashback) Sleek black hair, Amber eyes, Red T-Shirt, Jeans,

Pairing if any: Kitty or Anyone else's O.C

Mc Username: BlackFlame24

YouTube Channel: FlamingDragons

Name: Frost Stormis

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: chocolate brown hair, leaf green eyes, purple and snow white striped T-shirt, Tan shorts

Pairing: Ty/Deadlox

YouTube Channel: StormySeas

Mc Username: TheFrozenStorm

You may make your own O.C if you want.

The Adventure's of Kitty And Co

In Minecraft

_**Chapter one: Herobrine's helpful! :D**_

_**Kitty's PoV**_

It was a normal hot day in Goldfield Nevada, Frost and I we're riding to my house in my mom's car a black GMC. Allison my mom said after they got to her house. "I need to pick up your brother be back in a minute."

"Ok" we said at the same time.

"Hey, maybe we can start playing now?" asked Frost

"Yeah why not" I said.

As soon as I got on in the bottom left corner it said _TheFrozenStorm has joined the game_. (What an original name right: P) After Frost got to my cords I yelled over the Skype channel "Frost did you see that?!"

"Yes I did Kitty" Frost answered

"Well, let's go check it out!" I said

"O-ok "said Frost a bit timidly.

_Later that day in real life_

_**Conner's PoV **_

"So where are the girls?" I said "I don't know maybe they started playing without us." Answered blaze "Well that usually doesn't end well" I said "Right let's go Conner." said Blaze "all right." I said sadly.

_With the girls_

_**Kitty's PoV**_

Frost and I saw redstone torches on the left side of the wall till we hit a wall with a button next to a sign that said: _**If you want to live hit the button –Herobrine**_ "I'm going to press it you?" I said adventuesly "I think I'll stay here and wait for the boys." Answered Frost, after I pressed the button twice I was transported out of my chair and, into the screen. I screamed for help but all I heard was a robotic voice say "Morphing…." I felt a burning sensation running through my blood.

_End of chapter one _

**Sorry I had to do the cliff-hanger: P more soon XD most likely -Hears large booming sounds outside- I'll be right back. *goes outside to see someone with a canon you hear the her yelling "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" ** **BTW After she was transported she was blind folded and strapped to A chair.**


	2. Chapter 2 What in the name Of FireStar

_**Chapter 2: What in the name of Firestar?! **_

_**Frost's PoV**_

"Kitty where did you go, please don't leave me here… alone." I said frightnedly. *sigh* Then I hear footsteps come toward me. I don't know what to do so I hide. I hear them yelling out my name and Kitty's. Then I realize who they we're.

_**Conner's PoV**_

We tried calling out for Kitty but we didn't hear a reply. Then we heard a scraping noise. Then someone yelled" Conner um… I need to tell you something!" I knew that voice the instant I heard it, Frost.

I asked "Where's Kitty? Is she Okay?"

"We we're playing on her sever and then we saw a flash of light and…and we went towards it we found a cave and went in it to find a button she pressed it the well she kind of went into the screen of her compy."(A compy is a Computer or so says Kitty *Background* Shut-up and write Fury, and no commentary) She said as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Okay what was next to the button?" I ask inquisitively.

"Well, there was a sign next to the button it said 'If you want to live hit this button –Herobrine'." She answered sadly

"Oh boy she got her self it to a whole mess of trouble didn't she." I said with a sigh.

"Well it still says that the servers still up so let's go find her!" Said Blaze

_Why does he care if we find my sister unless… _I thought with realization. _Blaze has a crush on Kitty!_ I can't mention it to anyone till I see if it's true. Let's hope I am. We got on to the server right then and there.

_**Blaze's PoV**_

"I am going for a walk, do you want to come?"

"Nope" Said Conner curtly.

I left the house to got walk around town I asked myself

"Was I ever going to see her again? I start to remember all of the good times I've had with her. When we all went camping a-and I kissed her. I grin, and then when I snuck in to her room through the window, I chuckle at that memory. I walk by a lake and see my own reflection. Pure Spiky Black Hair, Amber eyes, Black jacket, Torn jeans and Red shoes. Then look back to the first time I met her. Her icy blue eyes were Dull with lonesome. Her long platinum blond hair waving in the wind, I walked up to her and asked her name.

"K-Kitty" She said shyly.

I asked her if she wanted to play a game with me. She said "T-Thanks I would like that".

I smiled. I had always wondered why she didn't have any friends But then again she did talk to herself and she wasn't like a normal girl but something stuck out to me when she's angry she acted like a velociraptor when she was younger. Seaming to seek people out or just find a place to hide till she calmed herself down.

_**_FLASH BACK_**_

One time, I walked in to my Homeroom class to see it deserted I also heard quite sobbing; it was coming from under kitty's desk.

I looked under the table/desk to see kitty crying while writing in a note book with what looked like pictures of dinosaurs on the cover.

"Kitty?" I asked quietly.

"What do _you _want do, want make fun of me too?!" she responded angrily.

"No I want to comfort you" I said slightly offended.

"Why would you want to do that I never did anything for you?" She said still crying

"Because that's what friends do." I say with a hopeful grin.

She got out from under the table and hugged me. To this day I still don't know why. But I went along with it and hugged her back ruffling her hair a bit.

_**_END OF FLASHBACK_**_

_**Kitty's PoV**_

I woke up and saw someone or something standing over me. I grunted and sat up. 'Man I'm tired. Well I technically just slept for who knows how long!'

"Hi are you okay?" asked a brown haired sunglass wearing young man

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bit AH" I yelled after I saw a flash of light I was shocked but, I knew what it was, Herobrine.

**LOL I win Cliff hanger.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Friendly Sight

_**Chapter 3; a Friendly Sight**_

_**Kitty's POV**_

"What's wrong?" he asked

"You didn't see that?!" I yelled

"See what?"

"Hero-"He cut me off as he unsheathed the sword on his back

"Where"

"He's gone"

"Good why are you here if you don't mind me asking?"

I ended up telling him what happened modified of course not mentioning Herobrine's button.

"Are you shy at all?"

"No why"

"Good" He said with a smile

Then he said "Jason, Ty Ant she's not harmful come on out"

Two men and a person in a space suit came out of the dense forestry.

"This is Jason" He points to the person in the space suit.

"This is Ty" He pointed to the guy with the headphones.

"And this is Ant" He points to the person with the diamond sword in hand.

"This is-"He cut himself off

"Wait who are you?"

I introduced myself as Kitty

"Well Kitty here is my friends"

"Wait wait we don't even know who she is she could, not saying she is, be a squid"

"Do you not trust my judgment?"

"Sorry Sky I do but sometimes it's hard to not question it." Said Jason

"I'm not a Squid." I said with a glare and stood up.

Then, I started walking to the north.

"Do you have any shelter?" Ty Asked mockingly

"I can make one easily." I said piercingly

"How" He said with a sly grin

"I'm not going to explain it to an imbecile like you." I said mockingly

He laughed at the comment.

"Kitty please come back with us." Said the one with sunglasses.

"Wait I don't know your name." I spoke softly.

"It's Sky" He smiled

"Okay I'll come."

_**~Time Skip to Camp~**_

"Whoa" My jaw dropped

"Big hum" Called Ant

"Yeah" I started to grin

Well we have someone we want you to meet his name's Rex.

_**HAHAHA I WIN Have That AwesomeKing13 XD**_

_**Hey you got mention.**_

_**Don't blame me!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Opening up old wounds

_**Chapter 4 Opening up Old Wounds**_

_Kitty's POV_

"Hello I'm rex" he said smiling.

"I'm Kitty" I grinned

"How long you been here?" he asked

"Not long 20 minutes max" I reply

"It's curfew!" I heard sky call

"We'll see you later!" I shout

_Sky's POV_

"It's curfew!" I called

I'd told Kitty she would be sleeping in my tent for the evening or, until we got that situated. I didn't want her to leave she was the only person, even though I didn't know her vary well, that brought me comfort like a wonderful light to my terrifying darkness.

"Hello Kitty I guess you heard the curfew."

"You called it and you're the "General" of this army like thing."

"We call are selves the Sky Army" I replied quietly because my roommate, Rex, was trying to sleep.

"Time to sleep"

"Yay!" responded Kitty

"Before you go to sleep just wake me if you're cold or anxious." I said soothingly.

"Okay" she said with a sleepy smile.

She snuggled into her large sleeping bag.

I smile as I struggle to get into a comfortable in the large sleeping bag.

I sigh inwardly finally in a comfortable

__**Dream/Nightmare~**

_I saw myself in my old home before it was burned to a crisp. My other self it looks like is melting into shadows as my home started to burn._

_I saw a bright light and then saw Kitty fighting Dawn with a bow but Dawn was using a sword that looked like it had human blood on it._

_I watch without being able to help my new friend. I watched as Dawn upper cut with her sword cutting kitty's arm. Kitty knocked down Dawn then placed her foot and drew the bow to full draw and asked: "any last words traitor?" _

_Dawn spoke with full clarity "go to the Nether!"_

_Kitty looked away and shot. Then she walked away from the carnage, which had been left in the wake of the battle._

**~End of Dream/Nightmare~**

I woke up to being shook by Kitty who was shivering from the cold or from fear. She spoke softly "Sky I'm cold" I sleepily said "alright get in" opening up the sleeping bag she snuggled up close to me and I held her. I started to fall asleep to her quite breathing.

Another chapter done! YEAH I'm on a roll!


	5. Watch it!

_**Rex's POV**_

This morning well it was really nighttime but whatever I wasn't the first one up this early morning it was surprisingly Kitty who for some reason was in the same tent sky and I sleep in.

"Mornin' Rex" Kitty said in a hushed voice

"Morning" I responded

"What yeah doing up so late?" she said with a muffled laugh

"I practice swordsmen ship in the morning so I get up early to get dressed and practice my covertness trying not to wake people up in other words." I reply

"Interesting I used to do that with my brother not the swordsmen ship but the covertness." She seemed to grin but it was too dark to tell.

"Let's get out of this dark tent" I replied quietly

"I can't Sky's hugging me"

I stifled a laugh she did as well that's when Adam woke up. He'd taken his sunglasses off to sleep not wanting to get them crushed.

Kitty seemed a little shocked by Adam's eye color it was a dark blue and golden mix.

I looked outside and estimated we'd been talking for about an hour because the sun was rising.

"Good morning Kitty, you too Rex" Adam said sleepily.

"Well I'm going to go and practice my sword and bow men ship." I said while a started to stand up and get dressed and grabbed by black iron sword and my oak wood bow.

"See yeah guys later."


End file.
